narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shiro Kyiokima
Shiro Kyiokima is a shinobi who was born in Shiringakure. He can use all of these types of jutsu. And he has never been defeated by anyone. He is the jinchūriki of the 48-Tailed Puppet, the Yonjūhachi. Shiro uses puppets for a lot of useful things. Shiro became a ninja in Konohagakure with his younger brother Rin Kyiokima. Shiro became a Chūnin when he was 9 and a Jōnin when he was 10 1/2. Shiro left Konohagakure, but Rin did not let him leave. Rin and Shiro had a big fight and Rin lost. Shiro left the village for a 3 year journey to seek power to kill his older brother, Izuki Kyiokima. Shiro finally joins Akatsuki and kills Izuki. Rin hears this and he wants to fight Shiro again without losing. It took another 3 years and the 5th Shinobi World War was around that time. Shiro with his master Kawaki caused this war. Rin brought Kiroama to fight Shiro but Kiro was to weak to fight Shiro. Shiro and Rin had an enormous battle to bring Shiro back to the village, or to make Rin join the Akatsuki. Shiro and Rin were both injured but Shiro and Rin had one last strong clash with the Sage Art: Ultra Rasenchidori. Shiro using the Sage Art: Blood Lust Rasenchidori. Shiro won the battle so Rin had to join the Akatsuki. A couple of years later, Shiro became to Fourth Shirikage, married a woman named Wendy Windstriker, and had a son and a daughter. Background Shiro was born on the morning of August 11 to Kūtashi Kyiokima and Ayame Kyiokima. Shiro was named after a delicious food in (Japan :P). The Second Shirikage, Juyashi Kyiokima made some special arrangements for Kūtashi and Ayame to seal the 48-Tails into Shiro, but they refuse. 4 years later, when Shiro's youngest brother, Sorin Kyiokima was born, at that same day Sorin was born, the 48-Tails, 45-Tails, and 40-Tails striked at Shiringakure at the same time, like a tag-team. Kūtashi and Ayame had to seal those Tailed Beasts into Shiro, Rin, and Sorin. Shiro being 48-Tails Jinchuriki. Rin being the 45th. Kūtashi and Ayame died during the sealing jutsu. Shiro, Rin, Sorin, and Izuki later travel to Konohagakure for not being that lonely, since when the Tailed-Beasts attacked Shiringakure, it was a huge load of debris and everyone was dead. Shiro later met a kind girl named Wendy Windstriker and Ren Tsuchigumo. Wendy fell in love with Shiro and secretly watched Shiro train. Day by day the Chūnin Exams came and Shiro's team participated in it. Shiro fought against Taka Ichizoku and won with a final clash of a Chidori Nagashi. Shiro then becomes Jōnin, and then he leaves Konohagakure to seek vengeance and power. Shiro is known as a Progenitor of Everything. Personality Shiro is a serious, mature, rude, evil shinobi who is an SSSS-Rank missing-nin from the Akatsuki. He takes them seriously and doesn't really care if his comrades get hurt, or something more severe. Shiro is overall a very strong, powerful, and handsome shinobi, with all these unique types of tricky, powerful jutsu. Appearance In Part I, Shiro wore a black cloak, a blue Konohagakure headband and always brought a Katana for an occasion. Shiro has red hair, purple eyes,and a scar on his left eye when the four Tailed-Beasts struck Shiringakure. In Part I, Shiro was tall for his age and taller than the shinobi who were genin and chūnin. But in Part II, Shiro was rather still tall, but some shinobi were still taller than him. He was the tallest when Shiro became Shirikage when he came back to his home village.In Part II, Shiro wore a fish net and a cloak that shows his chest with the Kyiokima Clan crest on the back of it and sandals.. Then later, he wore an Akatsuki robe and a purple ring, coming from his godfather, Sasori. Shiro was known as an avenger since when Izuki "killed" his clan. But Shiro also helped Izuki kill the Kyiokima Clan, leaving Rin and Sorin alive. Shiro did not remember all of the stuff he did when he helped Izuki killed his clan. Kawaki initially mistook Shiro for Sasori due to their stark resemblance.